


Requirement

by ishafel



Series: From Great Moments in Death Eater History, Vol. II, 1995-- [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco would do anything to get an invitation to one of those parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requirement

Draco would do anything to get an invitation to one of those parties. Anything. It has nothing to do with the Dark Lord, and nothing to do with his father. He just hates being left out. And so he drops a few hints in the right ears, and obviously Slughorn hears. (Draco suspects that there is nothing that Slughorn doesn't hear; his network of child-spies is far more efficient than the efforts of the best of Voldemort's unmarked Death Eaters.)

This is how Draco comes to be on his knees before Slughorn in the Room of Requirement. (And he should have known Slughorn knew that secret, too. But Draco has secrets of his own to keep-dangerous secrets.) Slughorn is the oldest man Draco has ever done this to, and by far the least pleasant. Draco closes his eyes while he does it and pictures Blaise Zabini, and Slughorn comes too quickly and makes him choke. It isn't one of Draco's better efforts, and he can't keep come from leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

Luckily there are towels on a shelf in a corner. (Draco suspects there are always towels in the Room of Requirement.) He wipes his face, trying not to look too eager about it, and wonders if he should practice by killing Slughorn. Would the Room provide a satisfactory method of disposal? The old man has a dreamy, satisfied expression. Draco finds it mildly revolting. "Look," he says, "Can I come to the next one or not? I'm going to be late for Dark Arts if I don't hurry."

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn smiles, like he's forgotten whom the mouth he's just been fucking belonged to. "I suppose so. At least you're more skilled than your father ever was."


End file.
